custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ihu
Ihu was a Ko-Matoran resident of Metru Nui, one of the foremost academics of Metru Nui's enlightenment period. History Early Life As a Ko-Matoran, Ihu began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Ko-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Ihu gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Ihu was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. With the Ko-Metru academic industry developing into a city-wide infrastructure, Ihu rose to a position of early philosophical esteem, training initially as an archivist and accumulating the necessary knowledge to begin his own intellectual enterprises. Launching into independent research, Ihu frequently traveled between the Onu-Metru Archives and the Ga-Metru Schools, consulted many of the contemporary academics of Metru Nui, including the scholar known as Fluvia. Roughly 79,500 years ago, at the onset of the Matoran Civil War, Ihu came to petition the local Turaga for a ceasefire alongside a number of other Matoran, conscientiously objecting to the warfare that gripped the streets of Metru Nui. However, as the war raged on, the scholar became obligated to defend his native region from Ta-Matoran militants. For the duration of the war, he begrudgingly came into intellectual conflict with several of his former Onu-Matoran colleagues. Academia In the years after the Matoran Civil War, Ihu narrowed his field of expertise to the practice of stargazing, establishing much of the academic literature on the subject and predicting the Golden Age that succeeded the Great Disruption. During this time he was known to have delved into such fields as psychoanalysis, advanced astrology, and theoretical physics, making a name for himself as one of the most accomplished academics in the history of Metru Nui. Whilst conducting this research, Ihu was also known to have published a multitude of different academic texts, including The Electromagnetics of Consciousness, a thesis celebrated for determining that electromagnetic fields could be used to control the central nervous systems of all known species in the Matoran Universe. Harboring a duty of care to the Matoran of Metru Nui, Ihu made numerous efforts to advise the local Turaga, striving to maintain on amicable terms with Dume's predecessor and ensuring that Ko-Metru was given a voice in the island's governance. In the months after Dume rose to power as Turaga of Metru Nui, Ihu counselled the Turaga of Fire on a number of occasions and was widely regarded as a trusted diplomat. In the years preceding the Great Cataclysm, Ihu charged himself with the tutelage of a particularly ambitious Ko-Matoran seer named Nuju. who had risen to a position of esteem among his academic circle but lacked the formal training necessary for a career. Taking the scholar under his wing, Ihu assigned the student a series of academic texts to familiarize himself with, offering unconventional angles from which to approach stargazing. With Nuju proving a stubborn pupil wholly incompatible with Ihu's philosophy, however, the two met with tension from some of their earliest sessions, prompting Nuju to rebel against his mentor by shouting down the silent Towers of Thought, disrupting a number of Seers and ultimately getting himself apprehended by a squadron of Keerakh. Somewhat embarrassed by the incident, Ihu endeavored to find different ways of teaching his errant pupil, guiding him on tours across the various attractions of Ga-Metru and instilling within the student a desire to gain a more rounded understanding of the Matoran Universe's natural history from alternative perspectives. To Be Added Abilities and Traits Unlike many of his Ko-Matoran contemporaries, Ihu was known to have adopted a sociable and open attitude as opposed to the typical coldness expected of most Matoran of Ice, possessed an empathetic and peaceful nature, often getting absorbed in his research and harboring a passion for diverse fields of study, such as the study of History, Rahi, and even the crafting of Kanoka Disks. Able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Ice Energy, Ihu possessed a natural affinity towards colder climates, able to withstand lower temperatures than most other Matoran. While residing on Metru Nui, Ihu was known to wield a Kanoka Disk Launcher, favoring a mid-ranged Reconstitute at Random Kanoka valued at 415. Quotes Trivia To Be Added Appearances *''The Mentor's Way'' - First Appearance *''Exit Wound'' - Mentioned *''Besieged'' - Illusion See Also * Ihu (Fanon) Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Academics